Many types of navigation systems and applications exist for navigating outdoor areas, such as highways, streets, bicycle paths, trails, etc. For instance, there are many types of mobile apps available for mobile devices that can be used by the user of the mobile device to navigate outdoor areas. Such apps may utilize publicly created and/or existing maps (e.g., street maps, road maps, etc.) in combination with location services of the mobile device that typically leverage the Global Positioning System (GPS), cellular triangularization, and/or WiFi connection to a WiFi hotspot at a known location to identify the current location of the mobile device. However, in some indoor environments, one or more of these location services may not be available or may be otherwise ineffective. GPS signals and cellular data signals can become weak and unreliable in indoor environments. Also, outdoor maps typically do not cover or include sufficient detail of many indoor spaces such indoor transit systems to provide adequate navigation support to the user once in the indoor transit system. What would be desirable is an improved tool to help users navigate indoor spaces such as indoor transit systems.